Dreams of Remembrance
by GundamNymph
Summary: Jane and Danny go to Neverland to survive the War. PPxJ
1. A dream

Author: GundamNymph aka GN Title: Dreams of Remembrance Movie: Return to Neverland Rating: PG for now E-mail: gundamnymph@hotmail.com Summary: Jane and Danny go to Neverland to survive the War that's still going on. Possible PPxJ later on. Definitely some PPxJ moments.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Where's the next chapters of Rune Moon and Hybrid Lies? They're in the making! I had to write this idea while it's still fresh. I just saw the movie a short while ago. Hopefully, the chapters will be up soon. Join my Mailing List to find out when at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe You can also see my Character Kitty Art that was inspired by Ghost's Anime Kitties WebPage, request a Kitty, and view all my other works.  
  
  
  
Jane looked down at her little brother. Danny now stood up to her waist, in her eleven year old body. She then looked at her father as he once again turned to leave. The War was ending, finally. But they still had a lot of battles to win.  
  
"When will Daddy come home, Jane?" Green eyes pleaded with her. She sighed, holding onto the locket her father gave her. "I don't know, Danny. Soon, I hope." "Is Mummy really going to send us to the country?" "I hope not. But she really doesn't have a choice, does she?"  
  
The little blond haired boy looked sadly out the window. She waved one last time to her father, before gathering up her brother in her arms. "Come on, Daniel, it's time for bed." He nodded sleepily.  
  
NanaTwo trotted after them, as she carried the sleeping boy to his bed. She tucked him in, then tip-toed down the stairs. She peeked out the front door to see her mother kiss her father goodbye.  
  
Jane's own tears reflected those of her mother's. As long as her father had been home, she and Danny had been allowed to stay home. Now that he was gone, they were to leave on tomorrow's 12 o'clock train. She sighed, and went upstairs to her room. She sat on her window seat, and looked longingly at the stars.  
  
"First star to the right, and straight on til morning." Her fingers traced the path onto the window, leaving behind streaks on the glass and tape. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. A war

Author: GundamNymph aka GN Title: Dreams of Remembrance Movie: Return to Neverland Rating: PG for now E-mail: gundamnymph@hotmail.com Summary: Jane and Danny go to Neverland to survive the War that's still going on. Possible PPxJ later on. Definitely some PPxJ moments.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Where's the next chapters of Rune Moon and Hybrid Lies? They're in the making! I had to write this idea while it's still fresh. I just saw the movie a short while ago. Hopefully, the chapters will be up soon. Join my Mailing List to find out when at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/GNsCafe You can also see my Character Kitty Art that was inspired by Ghost's Anime Kitties WebPage, request a Kitty, and view all my other works.  
  
  
  
Jane woke up at the sound of sirens screeching. A second later she registered the sound of the droning planes. She sat up quick as a bolt, but did not make it out of the window before the bombs dropped. She was shaken off her feet as the bombs hit a house down the street. She fell off the window seat, and made it to the floor as another bomb crashed down. This time it landed not too far away, causing the window to shatter. The tape served well, keeping it from going all over the place, but glass managed to graze her skin. She ran out of her room, and into Danny's, passing her mother on the way. She just made it to his door, when the house seemed to explode. She fell with the house, plunging onto debris, until she felt darkness take her.  
  
A loud wailing could be heard, and Jane woke to it. Her whole body seemed to ache. She raised her head, and winced at a sharp pain in her temple. "ohh," She grimaced at the pain, until she recognized the wailing. "Danny? DANNY!" She rose quickly, until she realized her leg was caught beneath something. "DANNY?!" She yanked at her leg, bearing the pain, until it was finally free. She couldn't put weight on her leg, so she crawled desperately through rubble. "DANNY! Can you hear me?!" Sniffling could be heard. "Jane?" The voice sounded so lost, tears threatened her eyes. "Stay RIGHT there! I'm coming." She shifted through all the rubble that had once been their hallway. By the time she reached her brother, her nails were torn and bloody. He was better off than her, and was pretty much dusted with what was left of the ceiling. "Oh, Danny." She hugged him close, trying not to cry. "Where's mother?" Her eyes widened. "Mother? MOTHER? MOTHER?!" No answer. Danny started to cry. "No, Danny, don't. Don't cry. Everything will be fine." She watched him fight his tears. "Did I ever tell you about the Lost Boy's hunt for Hook's treasure?" He sniffled. "I d-don't th-think so." "Well," she fought back her own tears. "It all started after he got rid of that mean 'ol croc."  
  
Peter's ear twitched. "Hey Tink? You feel that?" Tinkerbell listened. She nodded her head, and gave a small ring. Peter's mouth twisted into a smile. "Jane or Wendy must be telling a story about me." He floated in mid air, lounging back, with his hat tilted over his face. "Kids can't get enough of me." Tinkerbell glowered slightly at his smirk, as she continued to listen. *tink-a-ling* He sat up slightly. "Huh? Yeah. that is odd." He looked up into the sky, thinking. "Hmm. Let's go check it out, Tink." *Ring-ling* And off they flew to merry 'ol London. Not knowing of the damage that awaited them. 


End file.
